guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Siege at Tsumei Village
Overview Summary #Head to Sunqua Vale and eradicate the approaching Crimson Skull forces. 9 group(s) of Crimson Skull cohorts remaining. #Head to Panjiang Peninsula and eradicate the approaching Crimson Skull forces. 9 group(s) of Crimson Skull cohorts remaining. #See The Emperor's Blade for your reward. Obtained from :The Emperor's Blade in Tsumei Village Requirements :Togo's Ultimatum. Reward :*3,500 XP :*175 Gold :*Monastery Credit Dialogue :"The emperor feared Captain Quimang would not see reason. Scouts report that Togo's former student has ordered his cohorts to attack Tsumei Village and my forces from Kaineng City cannot possibly reach us in time now. Yet we must go on the offensive to save Tsumei Village and the monastery that lies beyond it. If you would serve your emperor, head to Sunqua Vale and Panjiang Peninsula. Eliminate any Crimson Skull you see. If you accept this task, heed one final warning: the Crimson Skull that besiege the village are numerous. Only the bravest and strongest of heroes may have any hope of success. Show no mercy; you will get none in return." Reward Dialogue :"You have done well... Tsumei Village and Shing Jea Monastery are safe, for now. But Quimang must still be taught a lesson about defying the emperor." Followup :Quimang's Last Stand Walkthrough The Crimson Skull will appear just outside of Tsumei Village (Sunqua Vale exit), and some peasants, guards and a Canthan Guard Captain will be outside to assist with the siege. They won't wander too far from the entrance, and if you need their help (it's a lot easier), don't stray too far out from the portal. Alternative strategy 1: The Sunqua Vale part of this quest can be difficult because more than one group of Crimson Skull attack near the entrance to Tsumei Village at a time, and because there is no room to get away if things turn against you. Instead of facing so many adversaries at once, run off into the bush to the north, away from the main battle, as soon as you enter Sunqua Vale from Tsumei Village. This may sound cowardly, but think of it as bravely sneaking behind enemy lines. Try to maneuver so that you can fight each group of Crimson Skull on their own. This allows more room for error and more time for recovery. The Panjiang Peninsula part of this quest is more suited to the direct approach. Alternative strategy 2: For the Sunqua Vale part, start from Ran Musu Gardens. When going from Kinya Province to Sunqua Vale, you will find Jin the Skull Bow directly behind the portal connecting these areas. Kill her, return to Kinya Province and immediately back to Sunqua Vale. Repeat until your whole party has 10% Morale Boost, then proceed to kill the invaders. An additional advantage is that any Ran Musu Garden henchmen will be level 10 instead of level 6. From the Panjiang Peninsula exit, the Crimson Skull will appear near the first farms and the windmill, with some peasants, guards and a Captain. The enemies here progressively raise in level as the waves come, and some harder level 15 pirates will appear in the end, and they tend to kill the guards quite easily. Notes *This quest's second part can be done with The Threat Grows so that you have the allies from that quest combined with the allies from this quest to aid you in the battle. *You must complete the Sunqua Vale part of the quest first or else the final group in Panjiang Peninsula will not spawn. Category:Factions quests